


Three In A Tent

by helens78



Category: due South
Genre: Camping, Community: kink_bingo, First Time, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:12:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vecchio and Kowalski might be trying to keep quiet, but Fraser can still hear them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three In A Tent

The Rays think they're being quiet, but there are really no secrets in a three-man tent. If Fraser can't see them, he can certainly hear them, and if he couldn't hear them, he could still smell what they've been doing.

He stays still at night, letting his breathing settle to long, slow inhales and exhales; when he's been at it for ten straight minutes, the Rays think he's fallen asleep, and then the rustling starts.

Usually it's Ray Vecchio who starts things; Fraser can tell from the location of the initial sounds. Vecchio is on the far side of the tents, with Kowalski in the center, and the noises are muffled just slightly, just enough to imply an extra two feet between Fraser and the source. A slight shift under the sleeping bag as Vecchio turns over, and then two whispers as they let down their zippers just enough to reach one another; it is, after all, quite cold in here.

"C'mere, c'mere..."

"...yeah, that's it, oh God--"

"Shhh--c'mon, you're gonna wake him up, just--"

Kowalski's muffled groans get louder and louder, and Fraser's hearing is good enough he can hold the image of what they're doing in his mind: Vecchio's hand on Kowalski's cock, Kowalski's mirroring the motion. Fraser hasn't quite worked out how they manage the, ah, aftereffects, but he knows the moment when they reach their respective climaxes, and he knows Kowalski almost invariably goes over first.

It amazes him that they think his breath is still coming and going with the same cadence once they're finished; his cock is always so hard at the end of things that he spends hours aching, and surely that has an impact on the timing of his breaths.

Then again, they're fairly distracted, after.

Fraser squirms, cock rubbing against his long underwear, and tries to go to sleep.

* * *

A few days later he can't stand it anymore. He doesn't mind that they're together, has never minded, and he doesn't mind that they make quiet, furtive love under the covers when they think he's fallen asleep, but for pity's sake, it's his tent. And he's fairly sure he's going to end up rupturing something if he doesn't touch himself soon.

He gives them the required ten minutes of deep breathing, and when they get started this time, he gives up all pretense of sleeping and reaches between his legs, listening as hard as he can.

"--just like that," Vecchio whispers, and then he moans, and the sleeping bag rustles more than usual. Fraser unbuttons the two buttons just above and below his cock, and slips his hand into his long underwear. The first pass of his hand is a relief; the second is so good he has to bite down on his lip to hold back a noise of his own.

He can hear Kowalski's hot, quick breaths, can match those breaths to Vecchio's rhythm. He matches it, too, imagining what Vecchio's hand would look like if he could see it. Cold-roughened hands, dragging a little over sensitive skin; expert touch, if the way he makes Kowalski come apart for him is any indication. Vecchio shifts, gets a little closer, and then Kowalski lets out a muffled groan. Not an orgasm groan, though, something else--as though he wanted to make a sound, and Vecchio swallowed it for him.

They're kissing.

Fraser strains to hear more, to hear the sounds as their lips meet, as their tongues stroke into each other's mouths. Vecchio tends to be the aggressor, so it must be him that's licking, Kowalski that's moaning. There's a sharp hiss from the sleeping bags, and Kowalski lets out his breath in a grunt. Then there's the sound of lips meeting lips again, the soft smacking as they kiss, and break to breathe, and kiss again, and all the while he can hear Vecchio's hand on Kowalski's cock, his arm whispering against the sleeping bag, his strokes getting faster and faster.

It should be Kowalski coming first, clearly that's Vecchio's intention, but Fraser's been listening to them for so long, so many times, that he's unable to control himself. He holds his breath, but he can't stop himself; he comes, silently, dampening the inside of his sleeping bag with it.

A second later, it's Kowalski's turn, and he doesn't even try to be silent this time. He gives full voice to his orgasm, moaning as Vecchio draws the pleasure from him.

"Oh, fuck," Kowalski pants. "Oh, _fuck_. God."

Fraser can hear another shift from under the sleeping bag, and then Vecchio reaches out and touches Fraser's shoulder. Fraser almost jerks back, but there's really no room to do so.

"Hey," Vecchio murmurs. "You all right, Benny?"

"I'm fine," Fraser stammers. "Nightmare. Nothing to be, ah. Nothing--nothing to worry about, you should, you should go back to sleep, both of you..."

"Yeah, that was sleep," Kowalski says, and then yawns theatrically. "Slept right through the whole thing. How about you, Vecchio?"

Vecchio chuckles. Fraser's glad neither of them can see him. He lifts his hand to his face, to rub at his eyebrow, and at the last moment thinks better of it.

"Hey," Vecchio says softly. "It's okay if you--we don't mind, never did, you know that?"

"I--didn't," Fraser admits. "I. Thank you?"

"Don't thank us now," Kowalski says. "Thank us when we can do it out from under these covers."

"We'll let you watch," Vecchio adds. Fraser can feel his whole body heating up from the mere idea of that; at this rate, none of them will need to be beneath their sleeping bags at all. "You play your cards right, we'll let you join in."

"I'd better practice my cards, then," Fraser says, and when Vecchio touches his cheek, he feels warmer still. "I'd rather like to have played them correctly."

 _-end_


End file.
